Letter In A Beautiful Summer
by KENzeira
Summary: Setiap hari kelahirannya, Kim Ryeowook akan pergi ke pantai seorang diri. Sampai suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan siswa baru, Kim Jongwoon./"Aku mengerti sekarang." Ujar laki-laki itu lalu pandangannya kembali terarah pada lautan./ YeWook. Yesung. Ryeowook. FF oneshot special for Ryeowook's birthdays! RnR?


Letter In A Beautiful Summer © KENzeira

Disclaimer: The plot is MINE, characters belong to themselves, God, their parents, and whatever. The plot of story is AU—Alternative Universe.

Warnings: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook), typo(s), OOC, OC, and many more

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Family

Rating: General (Semua Umur)

Enjoy read my story with clasp a some cup of tea, milk, or coffee in your hand—because the words are 2.300 ^^

~oOo~

—Thursday, June 21, 2012.

Sesosok laki-laki tengah terduduk di bibir pantai. Sepasang manik karamelnya terarah pada lautan sejauh mata memandang. Ia biarkan kedua kakinya terus dibelai ombak. Pantai Haeundae menjadi tujuan utamanya untuk liburan musim panas waktu itu. Sarat dengan kesibukan, perlahan orang-orang yang mencari hiburan di pantai itu pergi ketika petang sudah nampak.

Namun, tidak bagi laki-laki itu. Tak ia perdulikan getaran ponsel dalam saku celananya, ia tetap menikmati suasana pantai yang terletak di Busan itu—seolah menghayati keindahannya.

Kim Ryeowook namanya, laki-laki dengan tinggi 173 sentimeter itu tetap dalam posisinya. Raganya memang di sana, akan tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Jiwa laki-laki yang akrab dipanggil Wookie itu rupanya sedang tersesat di masa lalu. Yeah, laki-laki itu sedang merenungkan apa yang terjadi di masa yang menakutkan itu. Ia takut—sungguh, namun otaknya tetap memikirkan itu.

Dikarenakan getaran ponselnya cukup mengganggu, akhirnya dengan wajah ditekuk, Ryeowook meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya dan langsung menekan tombol jawab—mengingat telepon dari sang ibu-lah yang membuat ponselnya bergetar.

"_Yeobose_—"

"Yaa! Kemana saja kau, Kim Ryeowook?!"

"—_yo_," Ryeowook nyaris terperanjat dari duduknya ketika telinga kanannya yang malang harus mendapat teriakan heroik gratis dari sang ibu, bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapan halo-nya. "_Umma_, kau mau membuat telinga putramu tuli?" protesnya.

"Katakan pada _umma_, di mana kau sekarang? Tidak tahukah kau kalau orang tuamu begitu khawatir? Entah sudah satu juta kali lebih _umma_ meneleponmu, dan kau sama sekali tidak menjawabnya!" mengabaikan protes yang diajukan putranya, Nyonya Kim gencar memberi sang anak kalimat-kalimat tentang kemarahannya—juga kekhawatirannya.

"Aku di Haeundae, _umma_."

"Kenapa kau ke sana sendiri, _chagi_? Kau bisa meminta _umma_ untuk menemanimu." Rupanya kata-kata sang ibu mulai melembut sekarang mengingat putranya sangat sensitif dengan bentakan.

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Ryeowook bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang mendesah kecewa. "Pulanglah secepatnya sebelum mentari benar-benar tenggelam. Setidaknya kau akan sampai di rumah tidak terlalu malam. _Aboeji_ sudah menyiapkan kado istimewa untuk ulang tahunmu." Tutur sang ibu.

"Baiklah," hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban. Bunyi 'plip' mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, laki-laki itu meraih sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Sebuah botol mini dengan ukuran satu jengkal tangan.

Ryeowook memandang sejenak botol yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Dalam botol itu tersimpan satu kertas, satu surat untuk seseorang. Dengan sekali sentakan, botol kecil itu ia lempar ke lautan. Membiarkannya tenggelam, terbawa ombak, terjatuh dalam dasar laut—atau bahkan hilang di segitiga bermuda. Ia membiarkan surat itu hilang, ia membiarkan surat dalam botol kecil itu tak dibaca oleh sesosok laki-laki yang seharusnya membacanya.

Laki-laki itu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman getir yang memilukan. "Aku akan kembali ke pantai ini tahun depan, tetap bertepatan di hari kelahiranku. Aku akan tetap mengunjungi pantai ini, sampai habis sisa umurku." Gumamnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Pantai Haeundae—meninggalkan berjuta kenangan di sana.

* * *

—Tuesday, September 4, 2012.

Ryeowook mengayuh sepedanya ketika ia melihat sesosok laki-laki tengah berdiri di ambang gerbang sekolah. Ia melirik sekilas pada laki-laki itu, wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal. Kenapa?

"Sedang menunggu siapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya basa-basi setelah ia menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di samping perempuan itu.

"Supirku tak bisa datang karena ban belakang mobilnya kempes. Dan aku tidak tahu harus pulang dengan cara apa, aku baru saja pindah tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab laki-laki itu mencoba menjelaskan sebab ia berwajah kesal.

"Ah, ya, aku tahu _hyung_ adalah siswa pindahan dari Busan. Memangnya di mana kau tinggal, _hyung_? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Laki-laki yang kelasnya satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook itu tampak berpikir. Lalu akhirnya ia memberitahu tempat tinggalnya kepada _namja_ yang baru dilihatnya itu.

"Cukup jauh ternyata. Kalau saja aku tak memakai sepeda, mungkin aku bisa memboncengmu, _hyung_. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu sampai halte bis." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Tapi biar aku saja yang membawa sepedanya," pintanya.

"Baiklah,"

Detik berikutnya, dua anak manusia itu terlihat berboncengan di sepeda.

Kim Ryeowook masih bersekolah, ia baru saja duduk di tingkat dua di Blossom Senior High School. Sejak kepindahannya ke Seoul, ia sudah membiasakan diri menaiki sepeda—pulang maupun saat pergi ke sekolah. Jarak antara rumahnya dan sekolah tak begitu jauh.

"_Kamsahamnida_!" ujar laki-laki itu sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Laki-laki itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman tulus pada _namja_ di hadapannya setelah mereka sampai di halte bis. Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Tunggu!" sahut laki-laki itu saat Ryeowook sudah akan kembali mengayuh sepedanya. _Namja_ itu menoleh lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya—isyarat untuk mengingatkan tujuan laki-laki itu memberhentikan tindakannya mengayuh sepeda.

Laki-laki yang saat itu memakai sepatu kets putih tersebut melangkah mendekat ke arah Ryeowook. "Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Kim Jongwoon, tapi teman-temanku terbiasa memanggilku Yesung, aku tingkat tiga. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kim Ryeowook, tingkat dua. Salam kenal dan sampai jumpa besok, _hyung_!" ujarnya bersemangat dengan diakhiri senyum. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali melanjutkan niat sebelumnya—mengayuh sepeda.

Daun-daun berguguran. Musim gugur yang entah kenapa terasa lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

—Wednesday, March 6, 2013.

Sesosok laki-laki tengah menggigil, namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin sampai ke rumah. Musim dingin membuat jalanan tertutup salju dan itu membuatnya tak bisa memakai sepeda seperti biasa.

"Kenapa musim dingin selalu merepotkan?" keluhnya entah pada siapa. Uap dingin keluar di antara sepasang membran mukosa miliknya yang sedikit terbuka.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan halus dan lembut mendarat di puncak kepala laki-laki itu. Sontak sang pemilik kepala menoleh ke belakang demi mendapati siapa yang menaruh tangan di kepalanya.

"Kau kedinginan, huh? Wajahmu memerah, Wookie." Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tipis namun sensual milik laki-laki bernama Yesung. Tidakan laki-laki itu selanjutnya adalah mengusap—tidak, tetapi mengacak pelan surai Ryeowook yang malang.

"Uh, hentikan, _hyung_. Aku bukan anak kecil." Protesnya. Laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan Yesung tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi _namja_ tersebut.

"Tapi kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan, Ryeowook-ie~" ujar Yesung seduktif. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu mendelik sebal yang justru membuat Yesung tertawa nakal.

Dua orang yang menjadi akrab setelah pertemuan mereka di musim gugur beberapa bulan yang lalu itu kini tengah melangkah beriringan. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda tampan itu lebih menyukai naik bis dari pada dijemput supirnya. Pernah suatu hari Ryeowook bertanya, dan jawabannya adalah karena _namja_ itu senang apabila berdekatan dengan dirinya—mengingat setiap pulang sekolah mereka selalu bersama.

Ryeowook merasa dirinya menghangat ketika Yesung memberinya jaket tebal berbulu dengan warna biru tua. Ah, laki-laki itu selalu melakukan apapun demi kenyamanan adik kelasnya—sekalipun dirinya sendiri kedinginan sekarang.

"_Hyung_, aku tak mau kau sakit karena memberikan jaketmu padaku." Kata laki-laki dengan manik karamel itu, lalu ia mencoba melepas kembali jaketnya namun segera ditahan oleh tangan halus dan lembut milik sang kakak kelas.

"Aku lebih tidak ingin kau sakit, Wookie. Turuti saja perintahku dan aku memerintahkanmu untuk memakai jaketku, _arra_?" tegasnya. Oh, Ryeowook kalah sekarang. Ia mengangguk sekilas menuruti perintah laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti _umma_." Celetuknya yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan penuh kasih sayang yang mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

Tidak—sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak menilai Yesung seperti ibunya yang cerewet dan pemaksa. Namun, sejujurnya kakak kelasnya itu dinilai seperti Jeongwook. Kim Jeongwook, laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi di dataran dunia melebihi rasa sayangnya terhadap sang ibu. Rasa sayang Ryeowook terhadap Jeongwook begitu banyak.

Dan Kim Jongwoon mengingatkannya pada laki-laki bernama Jeongwook tersebut. Laki-laki yang sudah enam tahun terakhir tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Laki-laki yang seharusnya membaca setiap surat dalam botol kecil yang ia lemparkan ke lautan tiap hari kelahirannya.

Dikarenakan Yesung, Kim Ryeowook perlahan-lahan merasakan romansa tak asing seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Romansa sebuah kehangatan yang nyaman dalam benaknya—juga menjalar ke seluruh persendiannya. Laki-laki itu merasakan kembali romansa itu—romansa yang begitu ia rindukan.

Dan keesokan harinya Ryeowook dikejutkan oleh pemberitahuan bahwa Yesung demam tinggi karena kedinginan.

* * *

—Sunday, June 21, 2005.

_**You hug me while I need it.**_

Kim Ryeowook kecil tak hentinya menangis. Sepasang mata bermanik dengan warna karamel itu tak hentinya mengeluarkan cairan _liquid_ dari pelupuk matanya. Ayah dan ibunya hanya tertawa melihat itu mengingat putra bungsunya menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh ia mendapat kado yang paling diinginkannya.

Sebuah mobil mainan yang dapat dikendalikan dengan _remote_ _control_.

"_Umma_, bagaimana ini? Kenapa air mataku tak bisa berhenti?" racaunya sambil sesenggukan. Kakak laki-lakinya yang melihat itu ingin sekali tertawa, akan tetapi ia menahannya. Ia tidak tega melihat adik kesayangannya menangis dengan ingus di mana-mana.

Kakak laki-laki yang lima tahun lebih tua dari Ryeowook itu mendekati adiknya. Lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Di tahun berikutnya, berikutnya dan berikutnya," ujar sang kakak berlebihan, lalu ia melanjutkan. "_Hyung_ akan memberi Wookie banyak hadiah yang lebih menarik dan istimewa! Mobil mainan ini belum seberapa."

Oh, Kim Ryeowook kecil yang menggemaskan semakin tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Tangisan bahagia bercampur haru. Bukan sang ibu ataupun sang ayah yang memerikannya kado mobil mainan itu, tetapi sang kakak laki-lakinya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu meraih adik kesayangannya untuk ia masukkan dalam pelukan hangat. Romansa kehangatan yang membuat Ryeowook nyaman. Sang kakak tak melepas pelukannya sampai adiknya itu berhenti menangis.

…

Namun rupanya Ryeowook tak menemukan sang kakak di tahun berikutnya apalagi di tahun seterusnya. Ia tak lagi menemukan kado istimewa yang selalu bersembunyi di bawah ranjangnya ketika usianya bertambah. Thalasemia merenggut nyawa kakak laki-lakinya delapan bulan setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh.

Kim Jeongwook.

Apakah ia tak begitu tertarik pada dunia sampai ia tega meninggalkannya—juga meninggalkan adik kesayangannya? Kim Jeongwook, tak tahukah ia jika sejak kematiannya, sang adik tak pernah berhenti menagih janjinya untuk memberikan kado yang lebih menarik dan istimewa lewat surat dalam botol kecil itu? Tidakkah ia tahu hal itu?

Ryeowook berharap sang kakak tahu semua itu meski ia tak membaca isi suratnya. Ryeowook mengutuk apa saja yang bisa membuat Thalasemia sialan itu bersarang di tubuh kakak laki-lakinya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa setiap usianya bertambah ia akan merasa bahagia. Karena itu berarti sisa usianya hidup di dunia akan berkurang dan ia tak sabar untuk sesegera mungkin menemui kakaknya.

Menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat juga memeluknya di surga sana.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa keinginannya itu berubah menjadi sebuah ketakutan. Mengingat jika ia mati nanti, ia takkan lagi menemukan senyuman hangat dari kakak kelasnya—Yesung. Dan demi Tuhan, Ryeowook tak ingin meninggalkan sosok Jeongwook yang menjelma sebagai Yesung. Ia tak ingin meninggalkannya karena ia sangat kenal bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan.

* * *

—Friday, June 21, 2013.

Seorang laki-laki tampan merangkul pundak laki-laki di sampingnya. Di hadapannya terhampar lautan luas yang indah dan menakjubkan. Semilir angin musim panas memainkan anak rambut keduanya. Sepasang mata mereka ditujukan pada tumpahan air yang membentang luas itu—lautan biru di Haeundae, Busan.

"Kau tahu, Wookie? Kakakmu ingin kau menjalani hari seperti biasa, merayakan hari ulang tahun seperti seharusnya. Bukan mengirim surat lewat botol dan melemparkannya ke lautan. Jika Kim Jeongwook melihat itu, aku yakin ia akan bersedih di surga sana." Tutur suara lembut dari sosok laki-laki yang merangkul pundak Ryeowook.

"Ia melanggar janjinya untuk memberiku kado yang lebih menarik dan istimewa, _hyung_." Ujarnya.

Kim Jongwoon—nama laki-laki itu—awalnya tersentak ketika Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa ada sosok mendiang kakak laki-lakinya dalam dirinya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda satu tahun di bawahnya itu mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Yesung seperti ketika _namja_ itu menyayangi Jeongwook. Pada mulanya Yesung kecewa karena merasa jika adik kelasnya itu dekat dengannya hanya karena ia memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan mendiang kakak laki-lakinya.

Ia kecewa waktu itu. Hanya untuk waktu itu.

Tetapi melihat kesungguhan Ryeowook membuatnya sadar, betapa ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki kesamaan dengan Kim Jeongwook. Dua anak manusia itu berjanji akan menjadi kakak adik yang berhubungan baik—tak perduli jika salah satu di antara mereka memiliki kekasih.

"Wookie, ia tak melanggar janjinya. Sekarang cobalah kau lihat aku." Pinta Yesung. Ryeowook yang memiliki tinggi badan yang lebih pendek dengan laki-laki yang merangkulnya itu menyeret pandangannya dari lautan beralih ke wajah Yesung.

"_Hyung_…"

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku, hm?"

Kedua manusia itu saling pandang kini. Tak lama setelah itu Ryeowook menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman manis yang tulus.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Ujar laki-laki itu lalu pandangannya kembali terarah pada lautan. Yesung, laki-laki yang kini berada di sampingnya adalah kado paling istimewa, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Rupanya sang kakak mendengar keinginan Ryeowook untuk memberinya kado istimewa di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Lewat tangan Tuhan, ia membuat Ryeowook mengenal Yesung. Romansa hangat dan nyaman itu kembali bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Ryeowook merasa aneh kala ia berpikir ingin bernapas lebih lama—mengingat dulu ia sempat ingin menemui kakaknya lebih cepat. Ia ingin menikmati romansa ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mengerti sekarang…" laki-laki itu bergumam lagi. "Aku mengerti…" lagi. Lalu bahunya berguncang, ia menahan isakannya. Betapa ia selalu menangis jika terlalu bahagia.

Dan laki-laki di sampingnya merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook. Memberikan pelukan hangat. Menikmati sisa usia mereka yang tidak tertebak—yang setiap harinya terus berkurang.

Hari ulang tahun ke delapan belas yang mengharukan.

Semoga akan terus seperti itu di tahun berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya.

_Letter in a beautiful summer._

_ Every story has an ending, and you just have to believe that when you meet an ending, it's just because you're going to meet a new start_—Dil3ma's Quote.

—END—

AN

_Sebenarnya FF ini adalah FF straight yang aku ikut lombakan dalam rangka ulang tahun Ryeowook. Tapi karena akhirnya aku kalah #nangis aku ubah semua karakternya kecuali Ryeowook tentunya. Nama kakak perempuannya—yang aku ubah menjadi laki-laki—adalah Kim Hana dan nama Yesung yang sebenarnya adalah Choi Eunsae. Aku nggak check ulang, jadi kalau menemukan dua nama itu, mian ._

_Oh, Happy Birthdays, oppa yang manisss~_

_Regards,_

—_**KENz—**_

_Mon(ster)day, June 3, 2013._


End file.
